


Newer, Better, Stronger

by NuttyPeggyStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anti Team Cap, Civil War Team Iron Man, Evil Bucky Barnes, Evil Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not A Fix-It, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyPeggyStark/pseuds/NuttyPeggyStark
Summary: As Tony lay alone in the abandoned Siberian HYDRA base, it gave him a lot of time to think."It's time to start anew...rebuild the Avengers with new people. The threats won't stop." he thought to himself before closing consciousness.Just before losing consciousness, he eyed his 2 closest friends coming to retrieve him...





	1. Planning

As Tony lay alone in the abandoned Siberian HYDRA base, it gave him a lot of time to think.

"Oh my god! Dad! I'm sorry for blaming you for your and Mom's deaths! Oh Mom! I miss you so much! Damn you Steve!" Tony cried out. 

Tony was just so angry at Steve. He had kept the secret for more than two years, did not bother to tell him, used *his* money and resources to look for his parents' killer. However, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at Barnes, "Barnes didn't do it. HYDRA did." he repeated that as a mantra. 

"It's time to start anew...rebuild the Avengers with new people. The threats won't stop." he thought to himself, getting back into reality. 

"And now, I'm going to die here! Yay! Poor Rhodey! His legs oh my god! I nearly forgot about them!" Tony planned. "I'll make something for him and the Spider-kid too!"

*AFTER A FEW MINUTES*

"Ahhhh... shit I'm losing consciousness! Stay awake stupid body ughhh! At least I recorded my plans for Rhodey to continue when I die and he's better!" 

Just before losing consciousness, he eyed his 2 oldest friends approaching.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Tony makes a friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Tony meet

~24 December 1976 7pm~

"But Mommyyy!!!" a five year old with adorable almond eyes and chocolate brown hair whined, "I wanna stay at home!!"

"My darling, Hope. It's time you make some new friends! You will be meeting my best friend's son, Tony Stark!" Janet smiled and placed a pink fluffy dress on the bed "Come on and dress up! We'll be meeting them at their annual Stark Christmas Party at their mansion!"

*An hour later*

"Hank! Janet! Great to see you!" Howard Stark greeted them, opening the door when they rang the bell. Wearing a floor-length strapless sky blue gown with matching jewellery, Maria embraced Janet. Similarly, she was wearing a grass green, full sleeved gown. Both men were were wearing sharp tuxedos.

"Hey, little one! What's your name, sweetheart?" Maria asked Hope, bending down to her in her mother's arms. "Do want to meet Tony?"

"Hope! Yes, I do!" she cheered excitedly, wiggling out of her mother's arms and pointing to a tiny boy of her height with similar chocolate brown hair and eyes in a baby suit, peeping behind the door.

"Anthony! Come and introduce yourself!" Howard ordered, pointing at the smiling Hope.

Tony walked to Hope and brought out his hand to shake, "Hi... my name is Tony Stark! I'm 5 years old and I love Captain America and science! What about you?" he said rather shyly.

She beamed and shook his hand "My name's Hope Van Dyne! I'm 5 too! I love science too!". Satisfied at Hope's introduction, Tony turned to his mother and asked, "Madre, can I show Hope my room and Captain America stuff!" The four parents simultaneously nodded and Tony dragged Hope with him up the stairs go the huge mansion, blabbering about how awesome Captain America was.

"Wow! There are so many posters! You must really love the Captain!" Hope's eyes widened.

Tony shook his head vigorously, " My dad gave him his shield! Did you know that?"

"Wow! That's so cool! So your dad knew Captain America?" Hope marvelled.

"Yeah! My dad also gave him his enhancements!" he jumped about enthusiastically.

For the next 2 hours, the two chatted endlessly about anything under the sun; Captain America, school and especially...science!

"Ducky! How's my only and favourite godson? a British voice rang out. The door opened sharply and Peggy Carter walked in in a violet knee-length dress. Noticing Hope, she questioned "Hey... what's your name, sweetie?" 

"Aunt Peggy!!" Tony flung himself on his favourite aunt and she gently kissed his cheeks, leaving her signature red stain on his cheek. Hope introduced herself and Peggy collected them for the main dining room, where there were some other families.

"Hiya Jarvis! What did Ana make for dinner today?", making himself comfortable on the kids' table, opposite where Hope was seated.

"Hello, young sir! Hello, Miss Hope! Ana and I cooked Italian pasta today!" Jarvis said, laying a sweet-smelling dish in front of the both of them and some other kids on the table which included Peggy Carter's 12 year old children, Viviane Carter-Sousa and Kenneth Carter-Sousa. The rest were other unfamiliar rich families.

Hope and Tony continued chatting like old friends while their fathers were discussing about their respective businesses, Stark Industries, Pym Technologies and SHIELD (very discreetly) with Peggy. Janet and Maria who had been friends since long time were jokingly reminiscing about their lives before their kids. They had survived the war by relying on each other and had grown very close. They had been sharing an apartment before they met their husbands and considered themselves sisters with Peggy as their newest and honorary member of their exclusive club.

"I'll consider joining SHIELD... at least for some missions. It may be better to have backup for Ant-Man and the Wasp," whispering the last part to Howard and Peggy who nodded their heads. Peggy scribbled something on a piece of paper and slipped it into Hank's pocket "read, memorise and destroy" she muttered, emphasising on "destroy" and turned he attention to the ladies.

~25 December 1976 1am~

"Hope, dear. We gotta go now! It's late!" Janet walked into Tony's workshop where the duo where tinkering. "You two smart kids, can continue next time we meet while us dumb adults are tired and need to rest!"

"5 minutes, Mommy!" Hope complained, "We're nearly done building a bomb!"

"Hold up...WHATT?" Janet yelled.

"Yeah...look...Aunt Janet! It will work! Let's go to the yard!" Tony and Hope completed it and marvelled at it. Tony picked it up and raced off to the yard with Hope running after him, leaving Janet speechless in horror and disbelief.

"KIDS! COME BACK RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR... THEY WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME! HOWARD! HANK! MARIA! PEGGY! DANIEL! JARVIS!" Janet yelled, running after Hope and Tony.

The adults called went outside to witness a beautiful green and red firework display by the 'bomb' with Hope and Tony standing proudly next to the 'launch point'.

"Hank, Hope! We gotta go!" Janet glanced at her watch after the 5-minute display. Hope attempted to run back to Tony's room but Peggy caught her, "Nuh uh...young lady! Listen to your mom!" 

She sped off to Tony and hugged him tightly "Best friends forever, Tony! I will miss you! Keep in touch with X1! See you soon!" she kissed him softly on the cheek and connected hands with her mother while her father brought the car around. The adults bade goodbye and promised to meet soon. Upon entering the car, Hope and Tony waved to each other until they were out of sight. 

"Miss Carter-Sousa! Mr Carter-Sousa! You guys will be staying in your usual room and same for your kids! Goodnight everyone! Young sir, come with me!" Jarvis half carried, half dragged the half asleep Tony. The rest of the adults retired to their bedrooms and slept immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with school work recently! Enjoy and leave kudos!
> 
> next chapter: nick fury babysits tony and hope


	3. Uncle Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Tony meet a level 4 but trustworthy SHIELD agent called Nick Fury

~7 Feb 1976 10am~

A metallic black car stopped in front of a small shabby and innocent looking building. Howard Stark and his young son, Tony, alighted with a briefcase and a toolbox in hand. Instead of walking to the normal dilapidated entrance, the duo entered the back door which led to a sleek, modern office with the acronym SHIELD (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Divisions) printed in neat bold black letters at the entrance. Howard placed his thumb on a thumb scanner and whispered "Director Stark, Level 10" accompanying guest "Anthony Edward Stark, Director Stark's son, guest access" into the speaker. The doors opened and the two of them made their way to the old Science laboratory which had been converted into a kids' playroom temporarily.

"Anthony, go play with Hope. She's there with the bald guy! Listen to the bald guy and do not disturb anyone or set this place on fire. Alright! We good?" Howard commanded, pointing at Tony's best friend and a bald guy she was playing building with. He left without another way and made his way to the joint office belonging to Directors Carter and Stark where Peggy, Daniel, Hank and Janet were waiting.

Tony went to the bald guy and introduced himself shyly and offered his hand "Hello! My name's is Tony Stark! Who are you?" The bald guy smiled, offered his hand and replied "Nice to meet you, Tony! I'm Nick Fury and you can call me Mr Fury. Your father has told so many amazing stories about you! Do you want to play with Hope?" Hope was too engrossed in her building that she did not notice Tony's arrival.

"Hopey!" Tony cried out happily, hugging her. Hope turned around with joy in her eyes and hugged him back yelping "Tony" while Fury examined Hope's invention which was an updated version of the communication devices Hope and Tony made for themselves (XII). "You kids are so smart. When y'all grow older, y'all will practically rule the planet"

Tony giggles and happily said "I like you, Mr Fury!" Hope agreed and Fury affectionately hugged them. "You guys are adorable, aww!"

Tony and Hope go back to their mini workshop and start something new.

*10 minutes later*

"Mr Fury, here's your communication device! If you ever want anything, press the black button!" Tony handed another communication device (XII) to Fury who raised his eyebrows in surprise. He accepted it and examined it. He pressed the black button and there were two loud "beep" sounds from Hope and Tony's pocket

"Thanks, kids." Fury smiled.

For the whole year, if Hank, Howard, Maria or Janet needed anyone to rely on for a babysitter, Fury had become their first choice. Soon Mr Fury had become Uncle Fury to Hope and Tony and he became their honorary godfather and uncle.

~31 Oct 1976 8pm~

 

"FURY! GODDAMIT! FURY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Howard screamed."HOPE! ANTHONY! DAMMIT! HANK WILL KILL ME! WHERE THE HELL THEY!" Howard screamed around the Stark Mansion and suddenly, a colony of bats flew past him "What the hell?!

He grumbled but halted when he heard a faint sound of someone in what Tony had nicknamed 'The Haunted Room' .

"Seriously Anthony! Get out of that room and come! Your mother cooked lasagna!" Howard banged on the door of 'The Haunted Room'. There was a gust of wind and the usually locked door 'magically' unbolted and opened eerily. He sighed and reluctantly made his way into the room. The room looked normal but it was bigger than most and had many 'hiding places'. Howard tapped the light switch and it flickered for a while before dying out. He opened the closet and shrieked when he saw a mop with a mask on it pop out and shout 'BOO!'. HE tripped over himself and angrily picked himself up. "Damn these people!" The curtain swished in front of the open window. Howard huffed and went to shut it. Upon looking outside the window, he let out a terrified wail at the sight of what he had nicknamed a 'Devil Dog'. The 'Devil Dog' was just a very creepy dog which had three legs, no tail, a third eye which was red. There were many rumours of it in his neighbourhood and many people believed that if you saw it, you would be cursed and would die a very horrific death. Tony had known very well that Howard was secretly terrified of the creature.

Eyes glued at the beast, Howard was oblivious to the fact that Tony and Hope were sneaking up behind him. "BOO!" they screamed and Howard nearly jumped out of the window before Fury caught him and steadied him while laughing along with Tony and Hope who wearing identical zombie costumes with bright, guilty smiles on their faces.

"Seriously, Anthony! That wasn't funny! I could have died if it weren't for Nick!" Howard implored his son who did not look sorry at all and swerved to face Fury "And you, Nick! You should have known better than to let the kids play with that beast!"

"It's just a hologram, Director! Relax!" Fury attempted to stop his incoming giggles before pressing a button on a remote in his hand where the 'Devil Dog' disappeared. "See?!"

Howard glared at him and huffed before saying "Maria made lasagna for dinner! Y'all better come!" before leaving the dark room.

"Uncle Howard! It was me who wanted to do this! Not Tony or Uncle Nick! Don't scold them!" Hope begged Howard.

Before Howard could open his mouth, Peggy came to their rescue by informing Howard that it was completely her idea "Fine. I'll let the three of you off! But only today since it's Halloween!"

The three of them rejoiced before following Peggy and Howard to the ballroom sized dining room.

"Glad the three of you could finally join us!" Maria said dryly as she took her last bite of dinner.

"Oh, Maria! It was the usual!" Fury smiled playfully taking a seat opposite Hope and Tony. 

"Finally, the whole family is here!" Janet changed the conversation, running her eye throughout the crowd at the table which included Howard, Maria, Tony, Hank, Hope, Janet, Peggy, Daniel, Viviene, Mark, Jarvis, Ana, Peggy's brother, Michael and his family.

"To this family!" Hank toasted and raised his glass.

"To this family!" everyone else echoed before taking a large gulp of their drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long wait! Leave kudos! 
> 
> next chapter: Janet's death, the effect it has and the split of the family :(((


	4. The Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet's 'death', the split of the family and a little surprise!

~19 March 1978~

"Hank, please reconsider you decision! You cannot just leave SHIELD! We need you!" Peggy cried out.

"My decision is final, Director. First, Howard tries to replicate my suit, then my wife's death. I have had enough of SHIELD. You guys do not help people. You steal and kill innocents for your cause and do not care about the consequences! Janet is dead because you imbeciles sent us on a very dangerous mission with many risks to stop a STARK MISSILE?! you could have just asked Howard to solve it!" Hank raged. There was a knock on the office and Howard walked in.

"Hank, please, I'm sorry about Janet but I'm telling you...I DID NOT TRY TO REPLICATE YOUR SUIT" Howard crossed his arms and leaned on Peggy's desk.

"To hell with your apologies. I'm leaving with my suit and my daughter. Mark my words... Hope will never see any of you ever again!" Hank stormed off and slammed the door shut, leaving Peggy and Howard in silence.

"Howard, what are we supposed to do? I doubt Hank ever wants to see us again!" Peggy fell back on her rolling chair and put her head into her arms.

"I have no idea, Pegs! Anthony will be very disappointed." Howard sighed, "But it's what he wants. I doubt Hope will be happy though."

~Later that day~

“Hello Dad!! Where’s Mom?” Hope bounced around excitedly, hugging her tearful father who had just come into their house.

"I'm sorry, Hope...Janet is gone..." Hank sobbed, hugging her. Hope's eyes filled with tears and she ran to her room and slammed the door shut. Loud sobs could be heard from her room.

There was a knock on her door and Hank walked in with a bottle of wine in his hand. "Firstly, you will never see anyone of the Stark or Carter family again. It is because of them that Janet is dead." Hope's eyes widened at the news, "Secondly, you will be going to a boarding school far away from here, Elite Academy, in Miami." Hope opened her mouth to protest but Hank raised his hand in exasperation, signalling her to continue listening. "And lastly, no talking to Anthony again through any invention or else you are grounded for life," With that, Hank left the room, leaving a shocked Hope.

~Stark Mansion~

Peggy and Howard entered the Stark Mansion, talking in hushed voices until Ana, Jarvis, Maria and Tony came.

"Aunt Peggy!" Tony jumped into Peggy's arms, she laughed and placed a loving kiss on his cheek. "Aww, Ducky, how's school?" she asked, placing the rather small boy back on the ground.

He made a face and sighed, "It's horrible. Everything is too easy and people always make fun of me!" he whined.

"Remember this, Anthony. Never forget. Stark Men are made of Iron. They never give up and ALWAYS prove the world wrong...like me!" Howard boasted arrogantly, lowering himself to Tony's height. "On the conversation of school, I have made a decision to send you to an elite boarding school in Miami, coincidentally called Elite Academy!"

"Howard, what are you talking about? We have never talked about this!" Maria cried out, "Anthony is perfectly fine being here with us."

"It's the best for his education, Maria." Howard sighed and decided to break the news "On other note, Janet is dead"

There was an awkward silence while the 4 of them were processes the news.

"What! Please tell me this is a joke!" Maria begged. Peggy nodded her head reluctantly and Maria burst in tears. She left the room and Peggy opted to follow her best friend.

"Aunt Janet is gone?" Tony asked timidly. Howard tilted his head and nodded his head. "Are Hope and Uncle Hank alright?"

Howard's eyes darkened significantly at the sound of his former friend's name. "They are alright and you will never be seeing Hope EVER again and Pym too. SI will cut all its contacts with Pym Tech and so will SHIELD." He then left his tearful son with the Jarvises to do his work.

Tony let out a strangled cry and hugged Jarvis' leg. "I will never see Hope again!! She's my only friend!! Or Aunt Janet!!" he started to sob and Ana bent down to comfort him. She extracted him from his unusually strong hold on Jarvis' leg and carried the crying boy to his room, with Jarvis following them. 

Tony tried using his communication device to contact Hope but to no avail as Hank had confiscated everything Stark related that was in Hope's possession.

"Oh, Ducky, I am so sorry!" She hugged Tony and she herself had tears threatening to spill from her mascara coated eyes. "You are not the only one sad about this. Daniel, Viviene, Mark, Michael and his family are also very sad!" she stroked his fluffy turf of chocolate brown hair.

The eventful day ended with all 4 families sad. Not only, because of Janet’s death, but also Hank’s decision to leave their closely knitted group of nearly family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos! Thanks so much for reading! This is my first ever fanfic so give me time! Sorry for not posting for so long! I will prob post 1 chapter every 2 weeks!
> 
> next chapter: meeting Melinda may

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos! Thanks so much for reading! This is my first ever fanfic so give me time! I will prob post 1 chapter a week!


End file.
